


Werewolf! Germany x Soulmate! Reader

by Honey_mushroom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_mushroom/pseuds/Honey_mushroom
Summary: You don't quite know what possessed you to take a walk in your local forest in the middle of the night.Regardless, it lead to you meeting your soulmate so can you really complain?
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Werewolf! Germany x Soulmate! Reader

The autumn air was crisp as it flowed past you, coaxing you further down the dark, winding path. It was Halloween, and you decided tonight would be a good night to take a walk in the woods. 

Why? Well, why not! As your dad always said, '𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳.' 

You sighed, taking in his words and looking around. Deep inside you... You felt as though you had to be in those woods, like they were calling you. You'd heard from your mother that that strange pull meant you could meet your soulmate but, never one to opt for wishful thinking, you pushed that thought to the back of your mind. Why ever would your soulmate be in the woods anyway? And this late at night? Granted, you were also in the woods, this late at night but that's besides the point!

You reached at fork in the road, and were about to decide which way to go when that same pulling sensation almost dragged you down the right path. The trees down this path were spindly, contorting into tall, shrewd figures in the dark of night, with only your imagination to fill in the blanks. A howl erupted in the distance, adding to the eerie atmosphere. You remembered what your dad told you, and scoffed.

'𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳' 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 you thought, a shiver running up your spine.

You felt as though you were being watched, like some hidden figure was trailing you, watching you and waiting patiently to strike- you tried desperately to shake the feeling off, but the moment it crossed your mind, it cemented itself right in the forefront, causing you to go into a panic.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴, you scolded yourself, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘪𝘥.

You attempted to slow your breathing, and would've succeeded, too, if it wasn't for the loud snapping of a twig behind you, immediately causing you to sprint ahead, deeper into the woods.

You ran and ran and 𝘳𝘢𝘯, until your legs couldn't carry you anymore, and you collapsed in a clearing, one that allowed the moon to glow down on you like a spotlight, giving the space an almost mystical quality. You stared at the moon in awe, as it was full and bright tonight. A sense of peace overwhelmed you as you gazed at it. 

Your peace, however, was short lived as the crunching of leaves promptly made your heart rate kick up again, but this time, it was not in the direction you had ran from. It was in the very same direction you were being pulled in. 

And stood there was a wolf, larger than any other you'd ever seen, and with blond fur! It's body had a few scars littered around, and you couldn't help but feel and ache in your heart looking at them. 

But without a doubt, the most notable thing about it was its eyes. Cold, icy blue, striking but with a slight warmth to them. And with one look at them, you could tell, by the thumping of your heart and the warm feeling inside of you, 

"Oh... Christ I, erm, didn't expect to meet my soulmate out here..." 

Your soulmate. You'd finally met them. 

The wolf tilted his head, before beginning to shift into a human. And wow, if you thought his wolf form was impressive, his human form absolutely blew you away. You'd never seen a more attractive man in your life! For starters, he was easily one of the tallest men you'd ever seen, with short blonde hair, the same colour as his fur previous, that fell into his eyes. He swept it back, allowing you to once again lock eyes with his. His nose was quite big, and his jaw looked strong, sharp. Everything about his face was like that, really, sharp and harsh, yet his eyes carried a softness, a warmth that drew you in. 

He had broad shoulders and overall as a very sturdy, muscular looking man. And christ, despite barely knowing this man you wanted so desperately to bury yourself into his chest. 

You both stood in silence, taking in each other's appearance until finally, you spoke.

"So, erm, my name is _____. And you are...?" you trailed off, giving him an awkward smile.

"Ludwig, it's wonderful to meet you, _____."

Silence fell on you two again as you shuffled your feet before speaking again.

"God, sorry this is so awkward I just never really expected to meet my soulmate tonight! And if I'm being honest, I don't think the fact that I have has really settled in yet..." you chuckled, trying to break the ice a little bit.

"No no, it's fine! I don't think it's settled in yet for me either. I just... Do you need help? You seemed really distressed earlier." he looked at you, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I was just scaring myself, really. You know, because it's dark and I'm currently lost... In the woods... Actually, I probably could use some help!"

He smiled down at you, offering his arm out, which you eagerly latched on to. He was warm, a stark contrast to the bitter cold in the air. You decided to strike up a conversation, whilst he lead you back out of the woods.

"So, you're a werewolf, huh? Does that mean you have really good hearing? Oh, or a really great sense of smell? And do you howl when other wolves do? Can you change into a wolf when you want, because I personally think that would be really cool!"

He chuckled, happily asking every single one of your questions with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and you soon reached the entrance of the woods.

"Will I see you again?" you asked, your eyes hopeful as they gazed up at him.

"Of course. We're soulmates, right? So we have to stick together," he smiled, embracing you, "and besides, I may have only known you for a night, _____, but I can already tell that we're going to be great together."

You grinned up at him, before reluctantly pulling away. As you were walking away from the woods, you looked back, only to find that he was gone. You frowned, but deep down, you knew,

𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In case it wasn't obvious, this is my first fanfiction so I welcome any and all criticism as it will help me improve
> 
> (also it's tagged Halloween because I wrote this specifically for Halloween and actually posted it on tumblr in October, to clear up any confusion)


End file.
